Grave Revelations
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: It was just the two of them, just one on one. Unfortunately, our feline-themed hero hadn't anticipate his foe well enough, leading to him ending sprawled out and injured on the floor. As his ring gave out one last beep and his identity was exposed, the villain could only stare shellshocked at the blonde youth before him.
**When the show first came out, I fell in love with it instantly. When I discovered the fandom, I fell in love with it instantly. When I heard the idea floating around that Adrien's father might be Hawk Moth, I knew that I had to do a fic about it. Just a quick warning though, this has a bit of a dark theme and I advise reader discretion at the end.**

 **I own nothing. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir fic belongs to its rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The room held an eerie essence as the light streaming from the window illuminated the dark room. The shadows from the designs in-between the glass cast long shadows across the floor. In one part of the room, almost blended in with the shadows, a dark figure stood menacingly before the light.

In where it shone, a figure was seen. A young man, perhaps in his early teen years, laid sprawled out and panting on the floor. His was covered in a dark grey, leather catsuit with a belt creating the whip-like tail. Placed in his blond mess of air were two, black, cat ears. On his right hand was a black ring with a glowing, neon green paw print in the middle, one that was beeping and losing a paw pad ever couple of minute, indicating the loss of power soon. For him it meant his civilian form would soon be revealed, which was bad for him.

For Hawk Moth, it only meant all the easier to defeat his opponent.

In swift strides, he was over by his side, right before his head. He lifted his foot and pressed down on the hand reaching out to grab his baton that had rolled away, a few inches out of reach. The boy cried out in pan as his hand was crushed under the pressure of the shoe. His body squirmed in agony as he tried to pull himself out and away from him.

The sinister grin on his face only grew wider as another beep came from the ring and another paw pad turned as black as the rest of the ring. Two left till it was completely drained of its power.

The youth suddenly lurched forward at him, hands with razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger. He simply smirked and swiftly dodged each blow designed to land and cause harm for him. Eventually the man and grasped the boy's wrist during a missed punch and twisted the arm painfully back, eliciting a cry from the lad. A quick sweep of his foot and a forcibly-uncomfortable shove, he had his opponent pinned under him on the floor. The victim yelled louder and louder as his muscles protested against their position.

Another paw pad disappeared. Hawk Moth smirked and twisted harder. Another scream shattered the air and another flash of green was gone. The youth grit his teeth as he squirmed, trying to slink away right before his identity was revealed and 'the cat was out of the bag', so to speak. Suddenly, a flash of silver was throw up at his adversary, whose head threw back just before it could cause harm to him. The shiny grey bo-staff lengthened with a snap and the cat-themed superhero was now back up on his feet, twirling it menacingly at him. Stubbornness was evident in his eyes, perhaps quite brave but also incredibly stupid.

Grey blurs flashed through the air, trying to swat him, accompanied by several, leather-covered fists to try and cause him damage. He was less experienced than him, he was out of his league when going up against him. To surrender or to run away from the fight would have been a wise thing to do, rather then face the pain and humiliation of losing swiftly and pathetically to someone who has had more time to learn and gain the upper advantage.

Though the hits kept coming, each one he dodged. The youth groaned in pain as the last throw was caught and forced backwards, causing his arm to bend in a way that nearly dislocated his elbow.

The ring then beeped one last time and the neon green blinked into black. The youth had failed to defeat him and now his time was up. A sinister, glinting smirk crossed onto his face as his enemy's identity was now to be revealed. Like a vacuum, the black, leather clothing zipped off him, revealing the blonde haired youth underneath. Before he could react, a boot kicked him in the head, sending him flying back some way until he was just out of the edge where the light came into the room.

His heels clicked across the floor as he smoothly glided over to the youth. Right before him, he stopped and thrust his cane forward. The boy was groaning and unconscious with a head wound bleeding profusely down his neck, dying his hair and shirt red. His embellished stick slid under his right shoulder and in one movement, flipped him over, revealing his face to the light.

The cane dropped out of his hand, clacking as it hit the floor and sending the huge flock of white butterflies into the air, yet Hawk Moth paid them no heed at all. A pressure painfully throbbed in his chest, like it was about to explode at any moment. His eyes were riveted on the injured young man before him, looking even paler with the white light shining on him.

"Son," he gasped.

* * *

 **Just a small oneshot. Sorry about the dark ending, I'll leave you to decide how it ends. I don't often pay the darker side of my mind any heed, but sometimes it just comes up with too good of an idea to miss out. This idea took awhile to figure out, but I'm satisfied with the final piece.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
